Salt and Celestial Bronze
by Shipsinthenight13
Summary: One night while one patrol,Percy and Annabeth spot a black '67 Chevy Impala. Out comes two so called 'Agents,' trying to investigate the strange happenings at Camp Half-Blood. Will the 'Agents' find out the secret of the camp? Will the camp find out the secret of the 'Agents' Will the hunters and demigods be able to join forces to defeat an even bigger foe? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Salt and Celestial Bronze

Chapter One

"Annabeth, come on."

I gave my boyfriend a long sigh, "I don't want to be on guard duty, Percy."

"It'll be fun," he responded, tugging my hand up Half-Blood hill.

"It doesn't feel very fun." I muttered, persistent on staying grumpy. He rolled his eyes and continued to tug. Finally, we reached the top. It was a beautiful night in late July, the strawberry's in full bloom, kids playing around camp and the ever blue ocean humming in the distance. _Home,_ I thought with a sigh. The summer was my home, this camp my bedroom. It had been eleven years since I had first arrived. Eleven years since the week seven-year-old girl tumbled into this camp, a cyclops on her heels. Now here I was, a month and a half from starting college.

"Now can you tell me why you told Bella and Will that they could take a break and that _we_ would be doing guard duty tonight?" I asked, my back scratching against the bark of Thalia's tree. I leaned into it and took a moment to breath in the crisp pine aroma that surrounded the branches and trunk.

"So we could have some alone time." Percy responded calmly. It was smooth, nice and loving and- thankfully- not vulgar at all. Percy wasn't suggesting anything, he just generally wanted to spend time with me. It was what I loved about him.

I slid down the tree and rested on the ground. He followed suit and soon my head was in his lap, our bodies facing away from the camp.

"I can't believe we're going to be in college soon." He told me quietly, as if telling a secret. His hands fiddled with a string of my blonde hair as I looked up into his big, sea green eyes. Magnificent.

"We're going to be fine." I reassured him, "Better than fine. Percy, college is going to be perfect."  
"I still can't believe I'm even going to college." He said, a smile alight on his beautiful pink lips.

A let out a small chuckle, "I still can't believe we're going to college together."

Percy smiled, "And _I_ still can't believe they made me take the SAT's. I mean, I saved the world! What else could they want from me?"

"Actually," I chided, " _We_ saved the world. Your nose bleed started the apocalypse."

"I'm never going to be able to let that go, am I?" He smirked and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"A few more weeks," I murmured. "And we'll be moving to California."

"These New Yorkers are moving to San Francisco!" Percy shouted playfully, "Watch out westcoast! Here we come."

"Gods, you are annoying." I said, sitting up.

"That's why you love me!" He responded with a small peck on my cheek.

"What gave it away?" I asked, leaning into the crook of his neck. Than something caught my eye. "Percy?" I said, glaring at the car.

"Hm?" He asked, not paying attention.

"Percy, is that car coming up the hill?"

"What- hey, what are they doing?" He said, jumping up. We watched as the car drove up the familiar hill. Percy and I shared a look as the car pulled to a stop.

Standing in ten feet in front of us was a black 1967 Chevy Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two men walked out of the car, dressed in flannel and leather. Both were somewhere in their thirties, tired, and very… um… _good looking_. Their expressions were both official and a little bit bored. Maybe that was a good sign. But maybe it wasn't. Percy gave me a look, urging me to address the two strangers.

"I'm sorry," I told the men, walking toward them, "But this is private property. You can't be here." I tried to sound official but it wasn't really working. Mortals weren't supposed to be able to see the camp unless they could see through the miss or, of course, they were monsters/demigods. These men did not look like demigods. I quickly fingered my knife, gripping the edge in an attempt to comfort my nerves.

The shorter one held up a badge, the words FBI written in big bold letters. "FBI. If you have a problem with us being here, you can certainly alert the authorities." Percy and I shared a look. Why was the FBI here? Oh god, it was like the X files. What would they do if they knew about demigods? Would they lock us up? Could they even see what we were? They were mortals. They couldn't see through the mist. But could they? Suddenly everything I thought I knew was in question.

Luckily, Percy spoke for me. "What can we do for you then, Agents?"

"Well, I think we should leave that to your director. Do you think you can show us to him?" This was the taller one with the long hair. He seemed calmer and nicer, too. Maybe they were trying to play bad cop-good cop.

"Um… sure." Percy said awkwardly. We both knew what was coming next. They wouldn't be able to pass the boundary. It kept all unwanted mortals out. Could these two see through the mist and know what was happening? Or would they be alright and totally forget about it. We had never really had this problem before…

"Follow us," I mumbled. Percy and I walked through the barrier, both of us curious and worried. We both paused, waiting to see what would happen next. The Agents trotted through the invisible wall, no sweat. Percy gave me a strange look and the four of us kept walking down the hill.

The sun was setting in the East, giving of a beautiful, low purple light. Luckily, most of the campers- except for the ones participating in the volleyball league- were in their cabins, spending the time to wind down before campfire. I nudged closer to Percy and lowered my voice.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" I asked in a low voice.

"I don't know but I am _praying_ to Zeus that Chiron is not in horse form." He responded, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

The two agents trailed behind us silence, taking in the camp. Finally, the shorter one spoke up. "Are you both counselors here?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I've been going since I was seven." I veered left, walking in between the filled volleyball court and the Big House. "In here." I told them, pointing toward the big blue door.

The taller one smirked, "In we go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mr. Burner?" I called timidly, hoping he'd know what we meant when we used the name. "Mr. Burner? There are some, ah, people here to see you."

"Oh!" A muffled voice called. "Just give me a second to, um… Just give me a second."

The two agents shared a look. What it meant, I wasn't sure. "No problem, sir." The taller one said. "Just take your time." We stood in awkward silence for a minute or so until Chiron appeared, Will Solace pushing his wheelchair. He looked like he had when I had first met him, dark hair, professor like sweater and a blanket covering his legs.

Chiron eyed the two men cautiously, "What are you doing here?" He said, his tone light but his eyes stormy.

"Are you the director of the camp? Of Delphi Strawberry Co.?" This was the taller one. So the FBI didn't know that much about Camp Half-Blood. At least not enough to know its real name.

"Yes, I am the standing director." Chiron responded gruffly. "I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what it is you're are doing here. Or rather, who you are."

"I'm Agent Ehart, that's Agent Greer." The shorter one said, looking bored and a little fed up. "We're with the FBI." He quickly pulled out his badge and promptly shoved it back into his jacket. "We're here to do a quick investigation of the camp. As you know, there have been a few deaths here in the past couple of years. We just thought it was best if we looked around, made sure everything was up to date."

"All of those deaths we accidents." Chiron responded angrily. "There was no-"

"I know sir, but the FBI just believe it's best if we do a simple routine inspection so we can clarify that none of this was your fault." Agent Ehart told him, his tone tired.

"I'm sorry," I interjected, "But this doesn't exactly seem like the sort of thing the FBI would do."

Agent Greer gave me a look that read that I was a child that wouldn't understand. "Well, when a private place such as this is involved in so much death, it's the FBI's job to make sure nothing unsafe is happening."

"Right." Percy murmured, giving me a look. "So all you guys want is a _tour_?"

"At first, yes, that would be excellent."

"Alright, Annabeth and I'll will give you two the grand tour." Percy responded.

"Um, no. You'll give my partner here the grand tour," Agent Ehart said, "I need to check some of the camp records."

"Mr. Solace, you help him with that." Chiron said, "I need to find Mr. Yang and clarify some things for tonight's campfire."

"Sherman's in the volleyball pit." I told him.

"Right. Thank you, Miss Chase." Chiron told me, giving a small nod.

"Follow us." Percy murmured to Agent Greer, already heading toward the door.

The Agent sighed and tailed us into the world of Camp Half-Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Agent Greer looked bored. It was a simple as that. Walking around the camp didn't help. We showed him around, pointing toward various sights like the lake and the amphitheater and of course avoiding the armory and stables. Of course, he asked about the lava wall be we simply wrote it off as fake and more of a challenge course that was completely safe. He didn't seem to care.

"Agent, can I ask you a question?" I said timidly.

"Um, sure, I guess." He responded, playing with his long brown hair.

"You don't really seem… to think that we've done anything wrong?" It came out like a question.

He gave a small chuckle. "No, not exactly. It was my partner's idea to take this case. I personally think nothing's here. He, on the other hand, is a bit more suspicious." The agent gave a small shake of his head, "If I'm right, which I usually am, we'll be out of your hair in no time. So where is everyone?"

"Well, most are at the volleyball pit but the rest are in their cabins. Getting ready for campfire and all that." Percy said as we came to a stop. We were once again in front of the big house.

Agent Greer nodded, and pulled open the door. Inside Chiron, Will and Agent Ehart were all having a discussion. "Ah, good." Chiron said, "You're back."

"Yes," Agent Greer said, a smile pressed against his lips, "Do you mind if I talk to my partner? Alone?"

Chiron gestured to another room. "Go right ahead." The couple walked into the second chamber, closing the doors behind him.

I turned to Chiron almost immediately. " _How?!_ "

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"How did they even get through the barrier?" Percy questioned.

"They must… I don't know… somehow they are able to see through the mist." Chiron responded.

"How did they even get in here?" Will asked, "No mortal is allowed in the camp without permission."

"Well maybe they aren't mortal." I suggested.

"Monsters can't get in, either." Percy said.

"I know." I rolled my eyes, "I'm just saying, what if they're demigods?"

"Demigods who work for the FBI?" Percy scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Chiron said angrily. "Do you want to hear what they're saying or not?"

We both turned to look at him, "What?"

Chiron rolled his eyes, "I have _Akoute Papoutsia_ set up in every room of the big house. It's a necessary precaution when you run a business like this. Come on."

Percy and I started at each other in slight confusion and then followed Chiron to the other side of the room. He opened a drawer quickly and proceeded to fiddle with what looked rather like a converse.

"Is that a shoe?" Percy asked.

"Yes. And no. It's a Greek listening shoe. An _Akoute Papoutsi_. They're the ancient greek version of a cell phone. Not very common, but very useful. Oh. And remember it's to way. So try not to speak while it's on" Chiron tugged on one of the laces. Voiced filled the room.

"Dean, there is nothing hear. It's just a summer camp." That was Agent Greer.

Agent Ehart scoffed. "Sammy, come on. There's something here, I know it."

"Well, if you feel so confident why don't you give Cas another call."

"Very funny, Sam. I'm not sure what Cas's deal with this places, but he told us not to go here. That means something is going on!"

"Or it just means that our angel buddy doesn't want us to waste our time on a summer camp!"

"Well, we have nothing better to do!" Agent Ehart yelled angrily, "God and Amara are gone, Lucifer's disappeared, the angel's are at bay and Crowley's the King of Hell again. The world doesn't need saving. Innocent people do. And something's going on here, I know it."

Percy and I shared a look that said _What is going on?_ Even Chiron looked rather confused.

"Alright, fine Dean. We'll get a motel in town, stay around for a couple of days and if nothing happens we _leave_!"

"Whatever." The two started going over what the camp records. Chiron pulled the lace on the shoe and the line went dead.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Who are they?" Percy demanded.

"Did they say something about the King of Hell?" Will questioned.

"What do we do?" Percy said quizzically.

"We confront them." I tell him, drawing my knife. Percy fearfully copied suit and pulled out Riptide.

Within seconds the door creaked open and the two agents entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Agent Greer yelped, putting his hands up defensively. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh god, Sammy, I told you." Agent Ehart grinned, placing his hands judgmentally on his waist.

"Who are you?" I yelled angrily, holding my dagger up ferociously. Both agents shared a strong look.

"Okay, kid." Agent Greer responded, slowly moving his hands down in a gesture of peace, "We don't want to hurt you. Just set down the weapons."

"No." Percy stated fiercely. "Tell us who you are first. Then we'll put down the blades."

"You really, really don't want to do that." Agent Ehart stated, smirking slightly. He flipped his blazer up, revealing a large silver knife with a rather unusual shape. "See, the teenagers aren't the only ones with knives."

Percy took an inadvertent step backward. I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward, repressing a thick sigh. "We've met plenty of monsters with much more impressive arsenals." I smirked trying to sound brave. But, as a daughter of Athena, I always feared the unknown.

"Monsters, huh?" Agent Ehart laughed, "Well, ain't that ironic." His eyes turned from a laughing emerald into a deadly dartmouth in under a second. He moved forward like a snake, whipping the dagger out of his waist band and charging toward me with as much grace as an elegant swan. The silver bayonet swung up to my throat in a swift movement, quicker than I could blink. He rapidly moved behind me, the knife so sharp, it started drawing blood.

The knife fell out of my hand. I gulped.

"Now, princess, you're going to tell who you are, and the freaking hell is going on here." He whispered, his quiet voice more powerful than a scream.

"Go to hell," I told him through clenched teeth.

"Oh honey, I've already done that." He responded, a wicked smile passing glamorously.

"Well, you can suck it." And with that, I kicked him blantly in the shin. He backed away, the pain momentarily taking him by surprise. I turned around, grabbed the knife out of his hand, tossed it on the floor, placed my hands on his shoulders and gleefully kicked him in the nuts.

He staggered away and Percy immediately took that as a cue to pounce on Agent Greer.  
"Will!" I screamed, as Agent Ehart tried to put me in a choke hold. I twisted around and tried to punch him. He grabbed my fist and pulled me in.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" Will yelled back, trying to help Percy with Agent Greer. Agent Ehart tried to push down on ground, tackling me to the floor. I tried to push him up but he had me momentarily pinned.

"Get some handcuffs." I hollered, trying to squirm out of his grasp. I thrashed a few feet up but he grabbed my wrists. Angrily, I kneed him in the stomach. He grunted slightly and I took that opportunity to roll out of his grasp and stand back up. He was still on the ground and jumped on top of him.

"On it, boss!" Will yelled from across the room. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he left Agent Greer with Percy and went into Chiron's office. Speaking of Chiron, the director of the camp was still sitting in his wheelchair, looking particularly thoughtful. I was about to point it out that we might need some help when Agent Ehart pounced. I let out a sound of surprise but resisted falling to the floor again. I grabbed his arm and shoved him over. He was surprising heavy. Will entered again.

Agent Ehart took the distraction of Will entering as an opportunity to knock me off balance and then but me into another chokehold.

"Will, Now!" I screeched. He tossed me the cuffs, which, luckily, landed perfectly in my hand. Now, the only problem was getting them around hands that were currently strapped around my neck.

I went for the faking out method and instantly went limp in his arms. He loosened his grip, shocked. It was exactly the advantage I needed. I squirmed out of Agent Ehart's clutch, took his left hand and tied the cuff to his wrist. He tried to punch me with his left hand but I ducked, grabbed his wrist and strapped the other cuff around it.

Happily, I let out a sigh of relief. "Will?" I shouted, "Some help over here?"

Will trotted over, leaving Percy with Agent Greer once again. "Here," I told him, handing him Agent Ehart by the cuffs. "Tie him to a chair or something. And give me the other set of cuffs"

I left Agent Ehart with Will, after he handed me the cuffs, and walked over to Percy, who was in an exceedingly intense fist fight with Agent Greer. I rolled my eyes, picked up a board that what was sitting on a table, and smacked it over Agent Greer's head.

Percy sarted at me in disbelief. Sighing, I handed Percy the cuffs and went to go get a chair and some rope. Just incase.

After both men were successfully tied up, their weapons taken and Will, Percy and I rearmed, I finally spoke to them.

"That was very interesting boys." I told them, my voice taunting.

"And unfair, it was two against one." Agent Ehart responded, his voice taunting.

"Next time, bring some more friends." Percy smirked.

"What do you want?" Agent Greer spat.

I laughed. "We'll get to that later, First, answer our questions. Who are you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Depends. Who the hell are the teenagers who can beat up two, highly skilled grown men." Agent Ehart asked. He still seemed pissed about getting pushed around by a couple of seventeen-year-olds.

"So you don't know what we are?" Percy asked. I gave a heavy sigh and resisted the urge to judo flip him. Again. He can't just go around asking people if they knew _what_ we are. As brilliant as he was, he could be quite an idiot.

"So you admit you're not human?" Agent Greer inquired. _There it is!_ How to play this, how to play this…

"So admit there are things that aren't human?" I responded with fake confidence, "You aren't even real FBI, are you."

Agent Ehart smirked, "How did you guess?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you, Miss I'm not human?" Agent Ehart shot back.

"Dean-" Agent Greer muttered. "Maybe this'll be a lot less complicated if we knew what we were dealing with," he turned to me, "And vice-versa."

I smirked, "Fine. You first."

"Hunters, kid. We're hunters." Agent Ehart said, sounding tired.

I stared at him blankly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Not-humans who don't know what hunters are?" Agent Ehart laughed, "Who even are you?"

"Who said I'm not human?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend." Agent Greer laughed.

I shot Percy an angry look and he shrugged apologetically.

"Look," Agent Greer stated. "We're not only hunters. We're also Men of Letters. Maybe you know what that is?"

"Men… of Letters?" We all turned to stare at the voice that said it. Chiron. "The Men of Letters were destroyed in 1958.

Agent Ehart shrugged, "Yeah, well we started it again."

"Um," Will asked, "What are Men of Letters?"

"Over-glorified librarians,"Chiron said thoughtfully, "They study all sorts of monsters, mythical creatures and basically things that shouldn't exists. But, you don't know what they are?"

"So?" Agent Greer responded.

Chiron shrugged, "I expected if you were come here you would already know what you were dealing with. I mean, you must have used some warding to get past our borders in the first place, and what other reason would you have to come here other than to… study us."

"Um, to investigate?" Agent Greer said, "We get word of a strange things happening here. Unexplained deaths and such. We come up north to see what's going on. That's in our job description."

"And," Agent Ehart interrupted, "we're pretty… tied up here. Might as well tell us who you are."

"I'm Percy, that's Annabeth and that's Will." Percy responded snidely.

"Oh come off it, we've done our part," Agent Greer sighed, "Tell us _what_ you are."

"Percy…" My voice warned.

"It's alright," he smirked, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes. "We're demigods."


End file.
